Fudge Fjord
- | characters = Hilda | champion = Peppermint Pillager | new = in , in , in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat Easy | previous = Eggnog Emporium | previous2 = Eggnog-Emporium.png | next = Caramel Clearing | next2 = Caramel-Clearing.png }} Story Before episode: Hilda the pillager is crying because her stone hammer is broken. After episode: Tiffi gives Hilda a lollipop hammer that serves as a replacement for her previous one. New things *Technically, nothing new is added, but: **'Mystery candies' are found in marmalade for the first time in level 794. **Wrapped candies can be found in sugar chests for the first time on level 795 **Jelly fish are found in liquorice locks for the first time on level 797 (where they actually work like locks, as opposed to marmalade. Levels Fudge Fjord contains five somewhat hard-hard levels: , , , , and . All the other levels are quite easy. Overall, this episode is of identical difficulty to the previous episode, Eggnog Emporium. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |60,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |38 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |100,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |80,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |33 | style="text-align:center;" |30,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |90,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |25 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Last Reality level that was released in 2014 |} Gallery Story= Fudge Fjord Beginning.png|Before story Fudge Fjord End.png|After story Fudge Fjord-bg before Animating.gif|Before story (animation) Fudge Fjord-bg after Animating.gif|After story (animation) |-| Levels= Level 786 Reality.png|Level 786 - |link=Level 786 Level 787 Reality.png|Level 787 - |link=Level 787 Level 788 Reality.png|Level 788 - |link=Level 788 789 nerfed.png|Level 789 - |link=Level 789 Level 790 Reality.png|Level 790 - |link=Level 790 Level 791 Reality.png|Level 791 - |link=Level 791 Level 792 Reality.png|Level 792 - |link=Level 792 Level 793 Reality.png|Level 793 - |link=Level 793 Level 794 Reality.png|Level 794 - |link=Level 794 Level 795 Reality.png|Level 795 - |link=Level 795 Level 796 Reality.png|Level 796 - |link=Level 796 Level 797 Reality.png|Level 797 - |link=Level 797 Level 798 Reality.png|Level 798 - |link=Level 798 Level 799 Reality.png|Level 799 - |link=Level 799 Level 800 Reality.png|Level 800 - |link=Level 800 |-| Champion title= Peppermint Pillager.png|Champion title|link=Peppermint Pillager |-| Icon= Fudgefjord.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode shares its first word with Fudge Islands. *This is the last Reality episode that was released in 2014. **This is the first Reality episode that was released in 2015 (for mobile users). *The path of this episode used to be for Eggnog Emporium. *Chameleon candies make a short return as regular game pieces in this episode, appearing only in Level 800. *This episode breaks the trend of the release of the reality episodes every 2 weeks (which start with Fizzy Falls). It was released only 12 days after the previous episode, Eggnog Emporium. If this episode had followed the trend then it would have been released on either Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. *This episode was released only 4 days after Gelato Grotto. *This episode is the fourth episode to be released on a Monday; the first was Pearly White Plains, the second was Polkapalooza, and the third was Biscuit Bungalow. *This is the first episode to contain a level which is an episode finale, world finale and a multiple of 100 (level 800). *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels. *This is the eleventh episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode doesn't have regular icing or chocolate spawners. *This is considered the 5th episode to be the colour red, though the pathway's colour is hot-pink. The fourth was Marmalade Meadow, the third was Cereal Sea, the second was Sour Salon, and the first was Holiday Hut. *In this episode, sugar chests and keys only appear in two levels, 795 and 798. *This episode seems to be the other side of Chocolate Mountains. *This is the second episode that one of the boosters appears in the episode story. The first one is Delicious Drifts with jelly fish and the third one is Delectable Depths with free switch. *The boat resembles the Denize from Lemonade Lake. Category:Reality episodes Category:World Nine Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2014 Category:Episodes released in 2015 Category:Somewhat hard episodes